


Destiel Fluff - Wedding

by crazywalls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Wedding, Fluff, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas finally go down the aisle and get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Fluff - Wedding

“You look good.”

“Thank you. You look very handsome yourself,” Cas whispered and shyly smiled back at Dean who was wearing his best suit.

Dean looked into his eyes for a few more seconds before he turned his attention back to Gabriel who grinned at the two.

“Alright, let’s get started with this, shall we?” He looked over to Sam who stood to Dean’s right, looking slightly awkward. Nonetheless it was obvious that he was happy for his big brother.

Gabriel looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. “Well then… Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today… you know what, why don’t we skip this part? There’s no one here besides Sam anyway.”

Cas gave a quiet sigh but didn’t say anything, he was just happy that they were finally doing this and no matter how annoying his big brother could be, Cas couldn’t be any happier. He knew Dean thought it was antiquated but Cas had insisted on at least doing this in a church. Glancing around the tiny, semi-dark chapel only lit by dozens of candles he couldn’t help but smile. It was magical and yes, pretty romantic – at least in his opinion. It was perfect. 

Gabriel’s voice brought him back to the here and now. “Do you, Dean Winchester, take this man to be your husband, to live together, to love and honour him and… everything else, you know that part, for as long as you both shall live? Or well, as long as you’ll live anyway…” he muttered and Cas glared at him for a moment.

Dean rolled his eyes and grinned at Cas. “I do.”

Gabriel nodded and smirked at his little brother. “Here we go, bro. Do you, Castiel, take this man to be your husband, to live together, to love and honour him, to comfort him and care for him, for as long as you both shall live?”

With a smile Cas answered, “I do.”

“Repeat after me: I, Dean Winchester, take you, Castiel, to be my husband, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health – guess we can leave this part out though – to love and to cherish, till death do us part.”

Dean did as he was told and repeated everything with a smile while looking into Cas’s eyes. He felt his heart beating frantically in his chest and tried to calm down a bit. When he was done with his vow Cas said his.

Sam took a step forward and handed Dean and Cas the rings. Dean reached for Castiel’s hand and carefully placed the ring on his finger. “I give you this ring as a pledge of our faith and abiding love.”

Cas noticed his own hand shaking as he took Dean’s ring and placed it on his finger and repeated Dean’s words, then held on to Dean’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

“By virtue of the authority vested in me because I’m a frickin’ archangel I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom.”

Dean’s heart missed a beat as Cas pulled him close and squeezed his hands lightly, smiling up at him. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Cas’s. Everything still felt so unreal but when Cas wrapped his arms around his waist and deepened the kiss he slowly realised it. They were married. Cas was his husband.

He pressed himself against Cas, broke the kiss and hugged him tightly. “So, Castiel Winchester, huh?” he whispered into his ear with a smile.

“Yes.” Cas breathed in Dean’s scent. He knew he’d never forget this moment, not in a billion years. For the first time in his existence he felt like he was truly home.

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a short fic for my dear friend Kelly, hope you like it ♥


End file.
